


Un día duro

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Newborn King, post 9x11
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquel día había sido tan duro que al llegar a casa lo único que Ziva quería era descansar y olvidarse del mundo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un día duro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



Agotada, entró arrastrando los pies y colgó el abrigo en el perchero con un suspiro. Con idéntica desgana, tiró de la goma del pelo, se deshizo de las horquillas y terminó de desmontar la trenza de raíz atusándose el cabello y sacudiendo la cabeza. Comenzaba a rondarla una cefalea, lo más sabio sería meterse en la cama unas horas.

Respiró hondo y puso una mueca. Todavía olía a pólvora, sudor y sangre. Aunque el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no hubiese sido el más encarnizado que había vivido, le había dejado unos cuantos recuerdos dolorosos que tardarían varios días en borrarse de su piel. Por suerte, la placa exprés que le habían hecho aprovechando la visita al hospital revelaba que el peor de sus golpes no iba acompañado de la costilla fracturada que prometía.

Se sirvió un poco de agua y un analgésico en la cocina. Necesitaba una ducha, pero prefería esperar a la mañana siguiente, cuando no corriera el riesgo de quedarse dormida mientras se enjabonaba. Debía volver a ejercitarse, la vida sedentaria y cómoda del NCIS le estaba pasando factura. Un sicario de tres al cuarto como aquel no habría llegado siquiera a rozarla en sus años dorados del Mossad. Estaba baja de forma.

Y tanto que lo estaba, se dio cuenta al echarle una mirada a la foto con Ray que tenía en un marco magnético pegado en la puerta de la nevera. Alguien la había torcido, pues se acordaba claramente de que al salir de casa la había dejado recta por completo, no con la inclinación que lucía ahora. No solo eso, sino que alguien había usado uno de los vasos, el cual reposaba limpio en el escurreplatos.

Inquieta y repentinamente alerta, desenfundó el arma y se movió de puntillas por la casa. No estaba sola. El intruso debía de ser muy bueno, un profesional, puesto que había entrado sin manipular la cerradura y desactivando la alarma. Sin embargo, no era perfecto. Aguzó los sentidos y encontró que su visitante había dejado la puerta del dormitorio entreabierta, aunque la claridad no se colaba por los resquicios. El asaltante habría bajado la persiana, quizá con la intención de atacarla por sorpresa. Extremó las precauciones, llevó una mano al picaporte sin soltar el arma y coló la otra pegándola silenciosamente a la pared hasta alcanzar el interruptor.

—¡NCIS, quieto!  
—¡Dios, joder, me rindo!

El intruso parecía todavía más asustado y confuso que ella. Al ver sus mechones oscuros alborotados, sus ojillos castaños hinchados por el sueño y sus características orejas, Ziva bajó el arma, se dejó caer a plomo sobre el colchón y profirió una carcajada de nerviosismo y agotamiento. Ray se inclinó sobre ella, la besó y le acarició el vientre hasta que ella puso una mueca de dolor.

—¿Un día duro?—Ziva cerró los ojos y asintió.

—He eliminado a dos sicarios rusos a sueldo del Departamento de Defensa que han matado a un Marine y querían robar el bebé de una mujer embarazadísima para entregárselo a los jefes de una tribu afgana a cambio de una cesión de tierras.

Ray silbó con admiración y le levantó la ropa. Parecía estar buscando zonas en que darle mimos sin hacerle daño.

—Para que luego te quejes de que tu trabajo a veces es aburrido.

Ziva suspiró, se colocó de costado a lo largo de la cama y le revolvió un poco más el cabello. Se sentía muy a gusto, pero había algo en la situación que no encajaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ray?  
—El mensaje que me enviaste en Hanuka me dejó preocupado. Casi podía verte con esa carita de pena que hace que el Gato con Botas parezca un aficionado.  
—Pensé que no lo habías leído.  
—Siempre los leo.

Pasar Navidad sola no le afectaba, en el fondo nunca sería su fiesta. Hanuka era un asunto distinto, se había sentido tan sola y triste que había pasado el día encerrada en casa cocinando para un regimiento que no vendría. Las únicas palabras dichas aquel día habían salido de sus dedos al teclear aquel correo a Ray, el cual le quedó tan nostálgico y sensiblero que lamentó no poder recuperarlo una vez le dio al botón de envío.

—No era tan sensibloso—protestó aunque pensase lo contrario.  
—Sensiblero. Y sí lo era—ronroneó Ray con una sonrisa juguetona—, lo bastante como para que echase mano de mi reserva de días de vacaciones.  
—¿Te quedan muchos?  
—Suficientes como para que tengamos tres hijos y no vuelva al trabajo hasta que los tres se hayan marchado a la universidad, pero por ahora deberás contentarte con una semana.  
—Hasta Año Nuevo—calculó en voz alta con el ceño fruncido—. Y el día siguiente es domingo, no me digas que…  
—El día siguiente libro. Y tú también. Y me sé de dos que se van a pasar el fin de año viendo ballenas jorobadas en el entorno paradisiaco del Parque Nacional Natural Uramba Bahía Málaga, Colombia.  
—Pero…—comenzó a protestar débilmente Ziva. Por mucho que se muriese de ganas, había unos cuantos detalles que necesitaba aclarar—Gibbs…

—Sobrevivirá. Sé que DiNozzo y McGee no son tan buenos como tú, pero la Marina aguantará sin ti. Además, ya tengo todo reservado y no puedo cancelarlo.

Ziva suspiró. Seguro que Ray lo había preparado todo a sus espaldas, libranza incluida. No tenía muy claro si le gustaba que siempre encontrase el modo de salirse con la suya, pero no era el momento de discutirlo. Le besó, se acurrucó en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

—Te quiero, Ray. Y te echo mucho de menos. 


End file.
